Las Otakus en Hogwarts
by M.J.Minako
Summary: Un grupo de otakus desquiciadas llegan a Hogwarts.. xD merodeadores! temed!


Bueno para empezar quiero decir que este fic esta inspirado en mi y mis amigas y los personajes de Rowling . También quiero que este es mi primer fic , así que es cortito , pero intentaré hacerlo más largo , Espero que les guste .

**1º La llegada de tres **

Era un día soleado , en el Gran Comedor se hallaban desayunando tantos alumnos como profesores , entonces el profesor Dumbledore llamó la atención a todos los que se hallaban allí .

-Buenos días -se aclaró un poco la garganta y dibujó su sonrisa particular - nos encontramos a mitad del primer trimestre , y estando a estas alturas debo deciros que tres nuevas alumnas se incorporarán esta misma mañana al colegio - hizó una señal a la puerta que se hallaba detrás de él , de donde salieron tres chicas de unos dieciséis años – Estas señoritas son Yuzu Yukino , Yukiko Tsukie y M.J Ivory .Han venido desde España , para cursar sexto año . Como las normas dicen tienen que estar en alguna casa así que haremos la selección en un momento , y se les asignaran una casa - e hizo otra señal a la puerta por donde entro la profesora McGonagall , con un taburete y el sombrero seleccionador – Señoritas ahora deben sentarse y esperar a que el sombrero anuncie en que casa debéis estar . Primero será la señorita Ivory ….

Sombrero : ….mmmm difícil … alocada…..muy difícil ….pero creo que estarás ajusto con los valientes …si ¡¡GRYFFINDOR!

-….. eh…. –se volvió hacia sus amigas y fue cuando el director le señaló la mesa donde debía sentarse ….. así que como no había otra alternativa se sentó en esa mesa llena de extraños , que la recibieron con algunos aplausos .

- Señorita Tsukie ….. siéntese por favor – le pidió el director con una gran sonrisa

Sombrero : …una amiga leal…..y astuta . iras con ¡¡ SLYTHERIN ¡ .

Fue a donde la profesora McGonagall le indicó y no más decir que los de esta mesa la miraron muy mal por las pintas que llevaba ….. vaqueros anchos con cadenas y cascabeles , una sudadera un tanto rotilla , una gorra y mechones de pelo cayéndole por la cara .

- Señorita Yukino , por favor siéntese – le ordenó el director .

Sombrero : … ¿ Dónde te pondré ? Una mente sucia es lo que tienes , y vicios a montones y … en el Slytherin encajarás – bramó .

Está vez la mesa de las serpientes recibieron a la chica nueva con más emoción … pues tenía pinta de ser de muy buena posición , pues iba vestida con una falda verde , una camisa blanca y una túnica negra , todo bastante elegante , eso si hasta que abrió la boca para arrasar con todo lo que había en enfrente suya .

- Espero un buen comportamiento de ustedes , y por supuesto que sean bien recibidas – dijo Dumbledore antes de sentarse y seguir con su desayuno .

- Perdonar – dijo MJ dirigiéndose a tres chicos que había a su lado – Me gustaría saber como va eso de las casas …. La verdad es que no nos han dicho nada .

- Ho...Hola - dice un chico de ojos miel y pelo castaño - Soy Remus Lupin , encantado de conocerte - sonríó - los de las casas consiste en que a los alumnos se nos mete en una casa según nuestras habilidades , Gryffindor valentía y caballerosidad , Ravenclaw la inteligencia , Hufflepuff el trabajo duro y Slytherin la astucia .

- Am…. Pero sigo sin entenderlo ….mis dos mejores amigas han sido enviadas a Slytherin , y digo yo que eso no romperá nuestra amistad , separar a los alumnos es una tontería solo hará que se enfrenten unos contra otros ¿ no ?– dijo tomando el zumo de calabaza .

- Pues verás es que eso se hace porque los fundadores del colegio así lo decidieron – le explico amablemente Remus – Aunque siempre Slytherin ha tenido muy mala fama , todos los magos oscuros que ha habido han sido de esa casa .

- Además de que los que van a Slytherin … son los de sangre limpia y son unos creídos – añadió Sirius , siendo apoyado por James .

En otro lado del Gran Comedor se oyen algunas carcajadas de la mesa de Slytherin , procedentes de las nuevas alumnas .

. ñam curdo que mi acurde - dice Yuzu con la boca llena -

- Yu... no se como puedes comer tanto ... - dice Yuki untando una tostada – mira a M.J. lo primero que hace en cuanto llega es tontear con esos chicos - dijo señalando a su amiga -

¿-Yu no será que tienes celos de que ella tenga tanta facilidad a la hora de hablar con chicos ? – dijo mientras coge un gran tazón de cereales . . y si te fijas aquellos chicos no están nada mal ¿o si?

- ...- se le cae la baba al fijarse bien en el chico de pelo semi-largo osea mirando a Sirius .

La gente del Gran Comedor se empezó a dirigir hacia sus respectivas clases , los últimos alumnos que quedan en el Gran Comedor son esas nuevas alumnas que juntas emprenden su marcha hacia sus clases .

- Chicas ... me han explicado más o menos como van lo de las casas - dijo M.J caminando juntos a sus amigas .

- … debería saber que eso viene en la historia de ….. – intentó decir Yuzu siendo cortada por una bola de nieve caída de algún lugar extraño .

M.J. qué instintivamente corrió hacia la procedencia de las risas , seguida de Yuki y Yuzu , esta última comiéndose la nieve que le cayó encima . Casi choco con los chicos con lo que habló antes .

- Pero ... - Yuki se quedó sin palabras al volver a ver al chico de melena negra -

- Así que son ustedes - dice M.J. mirando a los tres chicos que conoció antes - ¿ porque hicieron eso ?

- Hola - saludó cortésmente Remus .

- La bromita no era para vosotras , simplemente es que estabais en medio y bueno como pensábamos que no pasaría nadie más pues ...- dijo Sirius riéndose .

- Si claro y yo voy y me lo creo - dijo M.J. dándole un codazo a Yuki para que despertará del trance .

- ñam ñam ¿donde consiguieron la nieve? esta muy rica - dijo Yuzu comiéndose lo poco que le quedaba .

- Dis ...disculpa , ¿sabes que asignatura toca a primera ? - dijo Yuki consiguiendo articular palabra .

- Dirás tocaba , porque ya empezó , era pociones - dijo James consiguiendo parar el ataque de risa que le dio.

- QUE? -se cuelgó de Yuzu- Yuuuu el primer día y llegamos tarde y encima a pociones ...

- Mantén la calma Yuki - dijo M.J. - no pasa nada , seguramente no enseñaran nada que no sepas - dijo intentándola reconfortar .

- Bueno si les sirve de algo hoy tocaba la poción de confusión - dijo Remus mirando su libro de pociones .

- Menos mal que ya la se hacer , desde que la usamos para escaparnos de...- dijo Yuki siendo interrumpida por Yuzu .

- Pero que dices esa la usamos cuando fuimos a... - dijo Yuzu a su vez siendo interrumpida por M.J. .

- Chicas , a ellos no le interesan nuestras cosas y lo que hacemos o lo que dejamos de hacer ¿ entendido ? así que no quiero más idas de lengua o terminaremos mal - dijo M.J. regañando a sus amigas .

Derrepente las chicas son arrastradas a un pasadizo secreto , bastante pequeño .

- shh... - dijo Remus - Filch esta cerca , y como nos pillé nos castigarán por estar fuera de clase

- Creo que ya se fué , aunque creo que será mejor quedarnos aquí el resto de la mañana - dijo James soltado a Yuzu y sentándose en el suelo .

- Fal...Faltar a clase ...to...toda la ma... mañana - dijo Yuki aún en los brazos de Sirius .

- Si eso mismo faltar toda la mañana - dijo Sirius liberando a Yuki en de sus brazos y sentándose al lado de su amigo James .

- Remus si eres tan amable de soltarme , te lo agradecería - dijo M.J. la cual se encontraba aún en los brazos de Remus

- Pues... pues claro - dijo soltando finalmente a M.J. y algo ruborizado .

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO


End file.
